These Heart Shaped Glasses
by Calvinious
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's sister, Ichinaru, has a journey of her own.  Of all things, loving Naraku was one of the last things on her to-do list.  Too bad all of the above were crossed out.
1. Prologue : The Scent

Inuyasha lay still against the thick bark of the ancient tree. He was mirrored by another silver-haired dog demon, same fair face and strong body that he had. This demon had short hair, though, and a blue kimono. It's tail swayed with the breeze.  
"You're as still as the dead and your heart beats frozen, yet life still engulfs you, Inuyasha," it muttered to the unmoving demon. "Let's hope the world does not fall into my paws while you slumber."

Ichirinno crouched in the shelter of a tree as she listenned for footsteps. She had caught her brother, Sesshomaru, voyaging in this direction and she hoped to get him off gaurd. Sesshomaru was her older brother and her mentor, the focal point of admiration in Ichi's life. He had raised her ever since their parents died. Inuyasha, their half-brother, proved to be as useless as a pet to them declaring that he was a typical house pet since he had a lust for human love. Though she had more things in common with her half brother than Sesshomaru thought. Ichinaru once fell in love with a famous human mercenary, Renkotsu, before he was slaughtered by an angry village. She still bears a grudge against herself for caring so much for such a pitiful weakling like him.  
Just as suddenly as the direction of the wind changed, Sesshomaru came hurtling toward Ichinaru full-force. "Hey!" She exclaimed as his fist plunged into her abdomen. A spark of pain fluttered her mind for a moment, then she regained her senses and bunched her legs up under his body and propelled him off. He landed lightly on his feet about five meters away.  
Rubbing her aching stomach, she growled "I was so sure I was gonna' get you by surprise! How'd you pick up my scent so quickly?" With an amusing snort from her brother, he began walking past her in the direction of the East mountains. "Knowing you since I was a pup you'd think I'd be able to distinguish your scent a thoasand miles away," more sternly, he siad, "Whenever you're planning to ambush a familiar enemy, always cover your scent in any way possible. The direction of the wind barely helps."  
The young apprentice nodded slowly, soaking up the information to be remembered in a later date. She hurried after her master. "Where are we going?" His expresson didn't phase at the slightest. He only wavered his eyes to look at his sister. "Are we gonna' look for the Tetsusaiga again? That sword sure does know how to hide itself," She sighed as she trailed along behind. They've been searching for the prized sword for years now and still not a single clue. Ichi didn't believe in gaining power from weapons. She believed that true power comes from the brain, being sly and intelligent, while also having unmatched brute strength. Her father forged a sword for each of his sons, while Ichi was left with nothing. It wasn't like she actually wanted a sword, she wouldn't have used it anyway, but to this day it still made her feel a bit uncomfortable when either of her brothers talked about their favored gift.  
"Hey, bro, I'mma go get some food, I'll catch yah later." she waved to her brother, then bounded off in the opposite direction. Truth is, she wasn't very hungry, she just wanted something to do.  
As she took in a deep breath, the scent of evil, death, and baboon flooded her nose. Ichi stopped dead in her tracks. _What the hell is that? _she wondered. Not only the piercing stench, but an almost overbearing demonic aura surrounded the whole forest! She launched herself into a high branch in a tree, creeping along the canopy towards the wierd scent.  
Ichinaru followed the scent trail until she spotted it's focal point, a demon wrapped in a baboon cloak.


	2. Chapter One : Kidnapped!

Ichinaru winced as the baboon-cloaked demon whipped it's head around to face her. Gulping, she leaped from her branch to meet with the ominous demon face-to-face. It's aura was _incredible_, she didn't know if she should just turn and run to save her the chances of getting her ass kicked. Seeing that the demon wasn't going to say anything, she managed to choke some words out.

"...Who are you?" Her voice sounded weak and limp. _I'm such a coward! This thing is probably chuckling on the inside,_she frustratedly thought.

Ichi expected the demon to say something, but instead thick, mucus-slimed tentacles emerged from under the baboon cloak. Gasping, the terrified dog demon aimlessly waved her claws toward the slithering appendages barely scratching the rubbery skin. In no time, the slick vomit-green arms wrapped themselves around helpless Ichi while she squirmed desperately.

"What the _fuck _do you think you're doing? Get these offa' me! Don't make me do something dangerous!" she yelled at the silent attacker. The tentacles were tightening slowly around her, adding more and more pressure every second. Her insides would be squeezed out like toothpaste in a matter of time.

The demon snorted at the defense-less girl. "Dangerous, how? Trapping you in my stalwart tentacles was easier than if you were a mere human," it scoffed offensively at his prisoner. Just as it finished speaking, she chomped down at one of the goopy arms blanket-ting her. The taste was worse than bile, gunky and sickly. The ligaments flinched and shifted around for a second, then formed back in their original, choking position around Ichi.

"You can't hurt me. I am almost invincible... compared to you," a roar of laughter irritated every nerve in Ichinaru's body. She wanted to throw a tree in this dick's face. _Hard. _

"So what is it you want with me? If you have any decency as a demon, you surely wouldn't be torcherring someone under your league like me!" she growled. At this point, she didn't care about her pride. She just wanted to get the hell out of there, the grip it had on her was becoming extremely painful and her breathing was choked. A cough erupted from her, along with the taste of blood. _Please don't let me get exterminted by this creep, _she silently prayed.

"A new experiment, maybe. Your vulnerable mind would be easy to hack. You're strength is weak, but nothing a good training can't fix. Haha, I think I will use you as my first subject. You're coming with me, crude woman," the evil enemy declared.

_What? Expiriment? _her thoughts ran wildly as she tried to produce what he had just said. No way he was going to kidnap her and brainwash her thoughts? The aching grip around her loosened and she felt the ground beneath her disappear. The demon was flying, taking Ichi along.

"Gah! Where are we going? What? No! I have to get back to my brother, he's probably wondering about me! Don't kidnap me, I'm not worth it! Someone help!" she was shouting out everything that popped into her head, so dazed and confused.

"Shut up, girl. Your annoyance of a voice is ringing my ears," the kidnapper snarled. Ichi started biting down at the tentacles again, trying not to think about the horrid taste. The grip around her tightened once more, forcing her to groan and release her bite. "if you can't find something to do with your mouth, I'll rip it off of your face if I have to!" it barked ferociously at her. The trodden she-dog sighed. _What's going to happen to me now? I don't even know what this thing's name is...  
_  
"What's your name? I am Ichinaru." she said, not bothering to add in a tart comment.

"They call me Naraku. No trouble remembering my name, for you'll have it in your head soon enough," snorted the foe, followed by a stream of maniacle laughter.

Ichinaru just hung her head down, as Naraku trailed her to her presumed fate.


End file.
